Of Detectives and Thieves
by geeklover89
Summary: Collection of KaiShin slash stories. Reviews are welcome and encouraged as are ideas and requests. I am also thinking of making full stories out of some of the chapters but it is up to the reviewers which ones I do so please let me know.
1. Unbreakable

Kaito looked down at the sleeping body with saddened eyes.

He knew that the boy before him had a knack for getting into trouble, but when he had heard that his lover was in an accident this was not what he had imagined. Reaching down Kaito gentle brushed a few stands of wayward hair out of the boy's face and grimaced slightly at what he found. His lover's left eye was swollen shut and the grotesque black and blue mark stretched all the way down to his chin. His lip was badly split and there were traces of blood around his nostrils. Not that it was unusually for Kaito's lover to come home with some scrapes and bruises, he was a detective after all, but it wasn't the physical injuries that Kaito was concerned with. No, those would heal in time.

It was the psychological pain that he worried about.

Even through the detective's closed eyelids Kaito could tell his lover was in pain. Every once in a while a grimace of pain would flash across the boy's features and a tortured whimper would escape his lips. Kaito swallowed thickly as he remembered what it was that was now tormenting the sleeping figure before him. The gun shot rang out in his ear as the criminal had dropped to the ground. Kaito remembered his eyes widening when he saw who had fired the fatal shot, but upon seeing Shinichi's face his heart plummeted.

For a few minutes the detective seemed to be in shock, than he had been rushed away in a crowd of reporters, cops, and grateful hostages. Upon returning from his slight daze Shinichi had seemed to return to his calm, collected self, but seeing him now without his poker face revealed the truth.

Kaito hadn't even been aware that he was stroking Shinichi's hair until a hand covered his and interlocked their fingers. He looked down at the detective as he shifted slightly so that he could view Kaito out of his non injured eyes. The questioning look he had was heartbreaking.

Neither of them spoke but the conversation between them was louder than if they had shouted it.

Very slowly, being mindful of his lover's bruises, Kaito leaned forward and place a loving kiss on the detective's head allowing the latter to deflate slightly in relief. That single kiss was enough to dispel any doubts Shinichi seemed to have and he allowed his eyes to finally fill with tears as he hugged Kaito's hand to his face. As carefully as he could Kaito climbed over the detective and crawled into the bed beside him and pulled the boy into his chest.

For almost an hour they lay there with the only sound in the room being Shinichi quiet sobs. Than very slowly the detective began to calm down and drifted off into what they both knew would not be a peaceful sleep. Kaito just pulled him closer, making a silent promise to be there for every nightmare the detective had for as long as he had them.


	2. Confessions: Conan

"I love you!"

There, he had finally said it. Now all he had to do was wait for the bomb to fall.

Kaitou Kid turned around to look at the mini detective, a look of utter shock on his face. He swallowed thickly, "What?"

Conan blushed and suddenly found the dirt on the rooftop very interesting, "You heard me," he said softly, than he continued quickly "I just thought I should tell you since this is your last heist and I probably won't see you again."

Kaitou still didn't say anything, but continued to stare at the boy as though he were seeing him for the first time. For some time they stood there in utter silence, Kaitou not daring to take his eyes off the child, and Conan not daring to look at the soon to be former thief. Suddenly there was a loud bang and Nakamori came running out onto the roof.

"Kid!" he bellowed, "What is the meaning of this!"

Kaitou finally took his eyes off the still blushing detective and instead turned them to the irate inspector, "I thought I had made that perfectly clear." He attempted to sound as though nothing was wrong but, if Conan's cringe was anything to go by, failed miserably. Thankfully the inspector didn't seem to notice.

"You expect me to believe that you are retiring?" Nakamori seethed

"That was the original plan." The thief had turned his attention back to Shinichi as the boy finally looked up at him, his eyes clearly searching Kid's face to see what he was up to.

Nakamori snorted, "I knew it. You just said those things to draw more attention to yourself didn't you? Well guess what Kid it's not going to work! I am going to catch you, if not at this heist then the next!"

Kaitou shook his head and took a step forward, "You misunderstand me inspector," he continued forward, "After this night you will not see hide nor hair of Kaitou Kid again." He stopped just behind Conan, not once ever taking his eyes off the child, "I had simply come today to return what I stole and to say goodbye to my fans. However, something has been brought to my attention that I can't ignore so with your permission…" He suddenly bent over, scooped up Conan, and, placing his card gun to the child's head, rushed back over to the ledge, "I think I'll take this child with me."

Nakamori immediately pulled out his gun and spewed a stream of curses at Kid so vile that if Conan had been had been a real child they would probably have scared him for life. Conan swallowed nervously. He really didn't want to be at the mercy of Kid, but it seemed only fair since he had just confessed to the thief.

"Put the child down Kid!" Nakamori spat trying to level the gun to the thief's head.

"Now now, put that thing down inspector, someone could get hurt that way."

Nakamori ground his teeth, "I'll put this down when you put that down."

Kaitou sighed, "I'm doing this for you inspector." At Nakamori's confused look the thief continued, "Imagine the uproar it would cause if an officer of the law knowingly, and willingly, allowed a thief, no matter how set he is on not having violence, to take a child.

Nakamori was silent.

"Here," Kaitou tossed his gun at Nakamori's feet, "keep it as collateral along with my word that I will return the child, unharmed, by midnight tomorrow."

Nakamori, his gun still trained on Kid, glanced at the weapon at his feet. Glancing up again he noticed that Kid had moved the child slightly so that the inspector now had a clear shot if he decided to take it. He also noticed that the child was trying to crawl up the thief's arm to block the shot again. Neither seemed to be desperate to get away or be freed, but then again, Kid had a master poker face and the boy knew how to keep his cool under pressure. Kid had never lied to him though.

It was this last thought that had him lowering his gun and picking up Kid's. With a quick look around the roof the inspector looked the white clad boy square in the eye.

"Midnight tomorrow, no later."

Kid blinked for a moment. Then, smiling sincerely at the inspector for the first time, he bowed, rearranged his grip on Conan so that he wouldn't fall, and jumped off the building.

Nakamori quickly hid the gun in his jacket and walked to the edge of the building to watch the white dot get smaller and smaller. As he watched, the door burst open again as the police, who all had managed to get caught in Kid's traps, flooded the rooftop only to be scolded and told that because of their incompetence Kid had gotten away again. Walking to the door Nakamori threw one last look over his shoulder at the horizon.

_Don't make me regret this Kid_


	3. Kidnap

Kaito ran his tongue slowly along Shinichi's stomach eliciting a muffled moan from the detective. There was a thumping noise as the boy tried in vain to pull at his bonds and only succeeding in bumping the head board against the wall. Kaito continued what he was doing without noticing any noise but the sounds of the boy beneath him. His fingers scratched gently at Shinichi's sides as he nipped and bit at the soft skin of Shinichi's neck.

"I've missed you." he whispered into his lover's ear, "I've missed you so much."

Shinichi tilted his head back to give his tormentor a better angle and grunted incomprehensibly. Kaito smiled at the noise and ground them together, "It's not fair you know." He whined as he ground again, a little harder this time, "I haven't seen you in three weeks because your friends insist on spying on you, not that I don't do the same, but that is completely different." As he was talking he moved slowly down the other's body making sure to push down so that he could feel Shinichi's erection against him thereby causing the latter to whimper at the friction.

Kaito stopped at Shinichi's pants and kissed the skin just above the waist band before pulling them down and licking his head. Shinichi bucked at the contact but Kaito held his hips down.

"Now now Shin-chan." He cooed softly as he nuzzled his face against the detective, "We have a whole three days to play together, let's not rush it."

Pulling himself back up the now shaking body Kaito pulled the gag out of his secret lover's mouth and replaced it with his own. The bound boy tried to take control, but Kaito was having none of it. Normally whenever he wanted to be dominant all he had to do was ask. He knew the detective loved him enough to give him almost anything he asked for, even if he was uncomfortable with it, and Kaito loved the detective enough to do the same. Although sometimes it was worthwhile to cheat just a little bit. Which is precisely what he did.

Reaching back he grabbed Shinichi's erection and jerked. Almost instantly the detective withdrew his tongue and allowed Kaito in. Kaito Kid grinned and plunged into Shinichi's warm cavern. He explored the mouth he already knew so well, running his tongue along the roof and the sides, marking the territory he already knew was his and his alone, and sucked on the bottom lip. Shinichi almost cried as his lover pulled away but continued to place kisses on his lips and face.

"I think that is enough warm up don't you?" Kaito said as he got off the bed and pulled his own clothes off. Getting back on top of Shinichi Kaito lined his entrance up with his lover's erection. Before to pushed down he leaned forward and kissed the detective one more time, "I love you Kudo Shinichi."

"I love you too Kuroba Kaito." Shinichi whispered back before the gag was replaced and Kaito sat down.

Stars filled the detective's eyes as he threw his head back in pleasure. If this was what he had to look forward to for the next three days then he had to let the thief kidnap him more often.


	4. Understanding

"Kaito?"

"Hmm?"

"You okay?"

He didn't answer right away, but turned his eyes toward me and the look in them made me close my book. I sunk under the covers of our bed and turned over on my side so I could see his face better. He had been crying again.

"You still thinking about it?" by way of answer he buried his face in the pillow.

"I thought she'd understand," came his muffled voice, "We've been friends all our lives, I thought she of all people would understand."

I sighed and scooted closer to him till I could see his hair move when I breathed, "Not everyone does Kai."

Gently pushing his side I was able to roll him onto his back, "Do you regret this?" He sniffed gently and shook his head. I kissed his eyes and licked away the tears, "Then that's all that really matters in the end. I know it hurts right now, but I promise you it will get better and I will be right here for you."

Kaito sniffed again and wrapped his arms around me, "Promise?"

"Promise."


	5. Confessions: Kaito

Kaitou alighted with his little package on a building about five miles away from the original heist site. Gently placing the detective on the ground he crouched behind the boy and slowly began unbuttoning the little suit jacket.

"K-Kid!" Conan squeaked as white gloved hands moved to his dress shirt, "Wha-wha-what are you doing?"

Kaitou didn't answer and instead licked the base of the little boy's neck causing him to yelp and pull away. Kaitou quickly put his hands on the child detective's now bare chest and pulled him backwards until he was flush with the thief. Using his fingers and teeth he began undressing his captive while at the same time nibbling at the now exposed skin. Conan gasped at the touch and an embarrassed blush spread over his cheeks as the long gloved fingers began unzipping his pants.

"Wait Kid, I'm still in this form ngggg." Pleasure shot through Conan's tiny body as a soft, abrasive glove rubbed against his penis.

Kaitou continued to ignore the detective's protests and instead slipped the garments from the boy's shoulders and unclipped his bowtie. Conan began to squirm in his grasp, his gasps coming in quicker and shallower as his molecules danced with excitement at a sensation he hadn't felt in nearly two years. Being in a little body was evidently too much and every touch was like an electric jolt that blinded his eyes and froze his brain so completely that for a moment it felt as though he was lost in a bright, warm spotlight. Tears sprang to the little detective's eyes as the thief rubbed his face into the crock of the little neck.

Kid carefully slipped the boy's pants and underpants off and cupped his erection. Conan moaned again and threw his head back. Using his free hand, kid ran his finger along the detective's spine until it rested just above the boy's entrance. Suddenly he stopped.

"Kaito," Conan whined using Kid's real name, "please."

"I need you to hear this Shinichi." Kaito whispered in his ear, "I will not take you all the way until you are back."

"Hmmm?" Conan shot a questioning glance over his shoulder at the thief.

Kaito licked the detective's neck and lined up his finger while simultaneously gripping the boy a little harder. "Consider it a promise to be back." And he shoved his finger inside the little body.

Conan had to bring both his hands to his mouth to stop himself from screaming as Kid both fucked and pumped him. And as he came in the white gloved hand he knew that his new found lover would keep his promise.


	6. Hurt

A soft hand landed on my shoulder.

"Hey."

I didn't need to look up to see who it was so I just continued to stare out of the window. The person behind me sighed and pulled up a chair beside me. For a few minutes we just sat there in silence, his hand resting gently on my shoulder, than he began to speak again.

"Everyone's worried about you Kaito." I felt myself stiffen a little, but relaxed again knowing that the detective would not force him to go anywhere if I didn't want to, "Do you want to come out or stay in here?"

I felt a tug at my heart and looked down at the floor swallowing thickly, "I…I don't…know if I can."

Shinichi's hand tightened on my shoulder and I covered it with my own as tears began filling my eyes. "I understand." He slowly got up and made his way to the door.

"Have you ever," I still hadn't turned around, "have you ever…killed anyone?" just saying the words made me feel sick. Shinichi didn't say anything and for a second I thought he had left the room, but then I heard a whisper so quiet that if I had been breathing to loudly I would have missed it.

"Once."

Turning around in my chair a looked imploringly at Shinichi, "Do you ever forget their face? When you close your eyes, do you every not relive that moment again and again as though it were on an eternal loop?" Shinichi's eyes gazed sadly at me. He walked over and knelt in front of me taking my hands in his and looking me straight in the eye.

"I can't promise that you won't ever think about what happened again no matter how much time passes. It is a powerful thing to take someone's life and you have to reconcile that with yourself before anything else, but I can promise you that, if you let, it will get easier to deal with."

As he spoke, the tears that I had been holding back all day started streaming down my face. Shinichi reached up and gently brushed them away before pulling me off the chair and into his arms.


	7. Save Me

Kaito grimaced slightly as he landed on the floor with a hard thud. He tried to yell at his captors, but the wad of cloth stuffed in his mouth and tied tightly at the back of his head made it impossible to do anything but grunt. Kaito tried once again to pull his wrist free of their bonds. Whoever had kidnapped him had done their homework however and had placed the magician's forearms on top of each other and had secured his hands to his elbows with copious amounts of electrical tape. His legs were also bound with black electrical tape once at the ankles and again just behind his knees.

"How much do you think we'll get for him?"

Kaito glared as a beautiful brunette entered his field of vision. Another voice coming from the region of his feet answered coldly.

"If that little brat of a detective cares about him at all then he will give us whatever we ask for."

Kaito snorted through his gag. The brunette looked sharply at the bound boy, "What the hell is so funny?" Kaito merely looked at her and grunted. She growled and ripped the cloth out of his mouth, "I asked you a question." She snarled.

"You're really quite stupid aren't you?"

"What!"

"You heard me little girl." The brunette's eyes grew murderous and she raised her hand to slap him. Suddenly there was a loud crashing noise as the face of the mysterious voice dropped into view, an imprint of a soccer ball clearly etched on his features. All at once another brunette's foot swung out of nowhere and landed squarely in his captor's face and she fell back unconscious, hand still raised in the slapping position. Kaito dropped his head on the floor with a sigh.

His savior quickly knelt beside his and began to work on the tape. "Are you alright Kaito-kun?"

"Ran, how many time do I have to tell you to drop the 'kun' already?" he plastered a grin on his face and turned to look at her, "I'm fine really" She looked at him for a minute as though assessing the truth, but slowly she began to smile back.

"Good," her tone turned suddenly playfully serious, "cause I know a certain detective freak who's been worried sick about you and if you had been hurt…." Kaito sat up and rubbed the parts of his body where the tape had been wrapped too tight. He was just about to ask where the certain detective freak was when there was the sound of running and all at once he was being squeezed to death.

Ran just giggled as her childhood friend inspected his lover from top to bottom before kissing him. She could see the exasperation in Kaito's face, but she also saw the relief and a little something else.

_Oh dear_


	8. Contemplation

Rain drops fell lightly on Shinichi's head as he gently swung back and forth. The gentle creaking of the chains offset the rain just enough to prevent him from being carried away in their hypnotic music. He knew he shouldn't be out here. Not in the middle of the night. And defiantly NOT in the middle of a rain storm, but he really needed to think.

Today he had found out the Ran was going to marry Araide-Sensei.

She would also be moving to America with him for a few months after the marriage to get thing situated with Araide's clinic duties before returning to Japan.

Shinichi smiled to himself as the raindrops rolled down his cheeks.

He wouldn't cry.

He had never seen Ran so happy in her life and he was not going to take that away from her just because he had been too scared to make a move. He had tried for years to figure out just where he stood with his childhood friend, but he had been young and naïve at the time and it had never crossed his mind that the two could be more. Then, just as he figured out his feeling for his best friend, the whole Conan fiasco happened and any chance he might have had with Ran died.

Shinichi snorted and leaned his head against one of the swing chains. It was ironic really. When he first disappeared all Ran did was wait and wait for him to return. He had seen the signs though. Each day she waited for him had pulled them that much further apart until there was nothing left between them except friendship. Shinichi had known this way before he had returned to his own body, but it still hurt to think about the life they might have shared. Then, on the day Ran didn't have to wait anymore for him, she had ended it.

She had grown a lot from the Conan incident and it had given her a lot of time to think. She said that perhaps it was fate that they had been at Tropical Land that day and it was fate that the men in black had been on the same roller costar the murder had taken place on. She said that maybe it was fate that turn Shinichi into Conan that day and that maybe it was fate that had pulled them apart.

Shinichi had wanted to argue, to tell her that it was just an accident and that it all didn't matter now that he was back. He wanted to tell her that they could go on with their lives and put this behind them. But he had grown a little himself and even to him the words sounded hollow and false.

So he had let her go.

He had let her go and resigned himself to the fact that fate seemed to have dropped him face first onto the cold concrete on truth.

Luckily, it seemed that fate had a plan for him after all and it came in the form of a suit wearing phantom thief.

True Shinichi had first really dueled with him over the clock tower, but, in the wake on more pressing matters, he had forgotten all about the thief until the Black Star heist.

A soft smile graced the detective's lips as he thought about his first true meeting with Kid and how surprised and, truth be told, amazed when Kid did an exact impersonation of Nakamori's voice and had then vanished in the crowd of confused police officers. It was then that Shinichi knew that this thief would be his and his alone to catch. So clever were the riddles and so thought out each plan that it had made the then child detective momentarily forget his own life. Every time they met an exhilarated thrill shot through Shinichi and every time Kid got away it had only strengthened the detective's resole to catch the elusive thief.

Kid had turned into a drug for him.

A safe place to run when he was at his breaking point.

For the first time in months Shinichi had felt that there was a reason for what he did. He had not known that he was falling for the thief or vice versa until just that very morning.

Shinichi awoke to a pair of soft lips on his own and for one crazy second had thought it was Ran. Upon opening his eyes however he had just enough time to see the blue, monocle cove eye go wide before its owner jerked out of his sight and fled. Shinichi had just lain there in bed wondering what had just happened. He stayed there for a long time turning things over in his mind when Ran had called and said they needed to talk.

A soft squelching noise behind him made Shinichi open his eyes. Head still leaning on the chain he allowed himself to stop swinging as an invitation to whoever it was that he was paying attention.

"You shouldn't be out here," Shinichi smiled at the concerned voice, "you could catch a cold."

"Is that concern I hear Kid?" There was a series a squelches and suddenly the rain ceased to beat its steady drum on Shinichi's head. Shinichi closed his eyes again as a pair of soft lips rested against his own before pulling back.

"Of course it is, now let's go home and get you dried off, okay?" Kid moved his umbrella to his other had and took Shinichi's hand pulling him gently from his swing.

Shinichi stared at their intertwined hands for a minute before smiling and squeezing, "You know you technically haven't asked me how I feel about this."

Kid stopped and turned to look at the detective, a beautiful grin plastered on his face, "Who says I need too? Oh and before you ask, the name is Kuroba Kaito, but you can call me Kaito."

Shinich's smile widened and he leaned forward to peck Kaito's mouth, "Nice to meet you Kid."


	9. 18 Years

Shinichi gritted his teeth and plastered a fake smile on his face as the party continued in full swing around him. Every one of the guests was either laughing or dancing or telling a stupid story of one of his exploits as Conan, but every one of them was completely unaware of how much the newly restored teenage detective didn't want to be there.

Even though it was his birthday.

Shinichi grimaced again as his mother opened the door for yet another guest, but he felt a little better as the detective boys suddenly came rushing in.

"Shinichi-niichan!" Ayumi shouted happily and ran over too him wrapping her arms around his legs in a hug, "Happy birthday!"

"Happy birthday Shinichi-san" Shinichi's annoyance faded slightly as slight blush spread over Mitsuhiko's cheeks and his eyes darted away for a second. Shinichi sighed and knelt down in front of the children.

He smiled reassuringly, "Thank you guys for coming." Ayumi beamed as Mitsuhiko's blush deepened and a small smile graced his lips.

"What about me?" the detective turned his head and had to smile himself at the scowl on Genta's face, "I came to wish you a happy birthday too you know."

A happy chuckle came from the detective before he could stop it, "Of course Genta how could I forget you? I even had some eel prepared especially for you."

Genta's face lit up, "Really!" Shinichi nodded. "Yeah!" he began to jump up and down before racing to the kitchen. Ayumi ran after him calling his name while Mitsuhiko sighed and rubbed his forehead. Shinichi chuckled again.

"He doesn't change does he?"

"I'm sorry Shinichi-san," Mitsuhiko's face was now beat red, "we came here for you and he ends up obsessed with eating again. We even brought the present Kaito wanted to give you."

Shinichi blinked, "Kaito?"

Mitsuhiko's eyes went wide as he slapped his hands over his mouth. Shinichi studied him for a minute before letting a truly genuine smile split his face. Gently placing his hand on the boy's shoulder he stood up again, "Well I'll just have to thank him the next time I see him, but until then why don't you and I get something to eat as well."

The boy lit up before grabbing Shinichi's hand and pulling him into the kitchen with the others.

In the corner of the room a young girl stood up smiling a smile that she reserved only for truly important occasions. Her sea blue eyes followed the detective and the boy until they had rounded the corner. Seeing her mission accomplished she made her way to the front door. Before leaving however she pulled a small note out of her pocketbook and placed it on the side table, she then left.

Several hours later the final party guests left. Shinichi slumped against the closed door and let himself slide down the wood. Even though he was physically exhausted he couldn't help but smile as he pulled a small piece of paper out of his pocket and read the words again.

_To my beloved Shin-chan, I hope this brightens your day. I'm sorry I couldn't be there to give you your present in person, but I sent a few friends of mine to make sure you got at least a little birthday cheer. I hope you like it and I hope to see you soon._

_With love_

_Kaito_

Shinichi looked down at the silver bracelet that adorned his wrist, a small white dove charm dangled from one of the links. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the door, "Baro."


	10. Grounded

It was too cruel.

It was just too horribly and unspeakably and so unnaturally cruel.

It hadn't been his fault, really it hadn't, yet Ran had still delivered the verdict that sent him reeling every time he thought about it. He would have done anything; he would have taken care of Occhan for a month so she could go out with friends, he would have come home right after school and not left again until it was time to go back, he would have even surrendered his Sherlock Holmes novels for a whole year, he was willing to do anything, _anything_, but not this.

He stared at Ran completely speechless and she just stared back, her face set in a determined scowl. He swallowed thickly as he tried to wrap his mind around what had just happened.

"R-ran-neechan, I…"

"Don't you Ran-neechan me mister, I know perfectly well what happened and there will be no more cases for you until you realize what you've done do I make myself clear?"

"But, Ran-neechan I didn't…."

"Do I make myself clear!" Ran narrowed her eyes dangerously at him as though daring him to try and argue with her. Conan's eyes searched around the room for anyone or anything that might help him. The Detective boys were cowering in a corner and even Kogorou was making himself as small as possible, though he shot the poor child a slightly sympathetic look Conan knew he would rather be hit by a semi then face his daughter's wrath. Seeing that he was all alone in this, Conan dropped his eyes to the floor, swallowed painfully and whispered as soft "hai" to the carpet.

Ran seemed to release some of the tension in her shoulders, but Conan could still feel her eyes burning into the back of his head, "Good, now you can go out and play but remember, if I hear from Megure-keibu that you've been anywhere near a crime scene then you're going to be in serious trouble got it?"

Conan's affirmative response was almost inaudible this time. Hearing his second confirmation Ran turned on her heal and heading into the kitchen to prepare dinner leaving the not-child alone to stare at the carpet as he tried to gather his composure enough to not snap at the first person that spoke to him. He wasn't allowed to work on cases for a month? It was almost too much for him to bear. If he wasn't allowed to work on cases then he could follow the few leads he had gotten about the black organization, and if he couldn't do that than they would soon disappear and be out of his reach forever. He could try to work on the case in secret, but Ran had said that he was not allowed to go anywhere without a really good explanation and there was _defiantly_ no good explanation as to what a seven year old was doing at a strip joint.

The taste of copper and salt filled his mouth bringing him out of his thoughts just long enough to realize that he had bitten though his lip in his anxiety.

"Conan-kun?" Ayumi's tentative voice made him look up. She looked so timid and frightened that for a moment he almost forgave her, but then he spotted Genta in the background whispering something in Mitsuhiko's ear and his annoyance came back. Scowling and shaking his head, Conan turned and left the room and through the adjacent door and onto the roof. As the door shut behind him he could hear Ayumi's choked sob but for once brushed it off.

Walking over to the far corner of the roof he sat down and let his legs dangle over the side. He needed to think about what to do next and this was the only place where he could come to be by himself and to just let his mind focus on a problem.

He sat there for a long time pondering what to do and not even noticing the sun going down and the temperature dropping. Every time he thought he thought of a way to escape Ran's clutches a new problem would arise with someone either ratting him out or accidentally spilling the beans, not to mention the possibility of Ran coming to look for him and possibly being in the line of fire or never letting him out of her sight again. It would be better for him to stay and not make her even angrier, but he couldn't let them get away, not when he was so close, but what to do…what to do."

A sudden warmth draped itself over his shoulders causing him to jump violently. Before he could get away however the sides of a white cape wrapped around him body and arms circled his small fame to pull him back away from the edge. Hot breath tickled his cheek as the person behind him crouched over to protect him from a freezing wind that had started without his knowledge.

"K-K-Kai-to." He tried to say his rival's name but his teeth were chattering so badly that he could barely get it out.

"Shuu, Tantei-kun, don't speak," he whispered as he gathered the boy and cradled him in his arms. Conan immediately snuggled into the warmth suddenly acutely aware that he was shaking.

He felt himself being lifted into the air and he pulled the cape further around himself as Kaito made his way quickly toward the door and back into the detective agency. He ignored the looks and expulsions from its occupants as he bypassed them and headed straight for the bathroom. Gripping the child with one arm he carefully turned on the hot water before sitting on the toilet and beginning to rub the not-child's frozen body.

Conan snuggled his face into the thief's chest and listened to the frantic heartbeat pounding heavily against the ribs. He was so warm and comfortable here in his rival's arms that for a crazy moment he didn't want to move, but all to soon the thief had pulled him away from his chest, undressed him, and gently laid him in the bathtub. New warmth caressed his body as the water hugged his small frame and all at once exhaustion took him and he felt his eyes close in a peaceful sleep.

He awoke several hours later tucked in Ran's bed and a familiar phantom magician beside him. Sensing that the boy was about to speak, Kaito quickly covered the small mouth and put a finger to his own lips. "Everyone is already asleep," he whispered softly, "I was allowed to stay so that I could watch over you as long as I promised to wake Ran-chan up as soon as you did." Conan nodded slightly and the thief removed his hand. He suddenly leaned closer to the child with a sever look in his eye, "I know all about your recent trouble, but that is no reason to be so reckless with your health."

Conan nodded again

Kaito sighed and sat back in his chair knowing that no amount of preaching would get through the child's thick skull, but just seeing Tantei-kun awake and alert again was more than enough to forgive him. After a few minutes he stood up, leaned over, and kissed the boy's forehead smirking at the little blush that spread over the boy's cheeks. "Go back to sleep Tantei-kun, I have somewhere I need to be, but I will stop by later to see you." And he left the room.

Conan watched him go and a slight smile graced his lips. He knew that Kid was right and that he shouldn't have been out in the cold like that. He also knew that he no longer needed to worry about going to investigate his lead on the organization. With that comforting thought he finally allowed himself to relax and drift off to sleep once again.


	11. Simple Comforts

I watched my father holding my mother and once again I felt the black hole in my heart tear open. They had come home from one of my father's book tours for a few days to see how I was adjusting to being me again. I of course had told them that he was fine. I had sent all of his homework in secretly as Conan so I wasn't behind, my relationship with Ran was getting better now that she had decided to start talking to me again, and I had finally convinced Megure that I had done what I'd done because it was the only way. Yes, as I plastered a grin on my face I told them that I was fine, that I was happy to be back to being the famous Kudo Shinichi again.

But I knew it was all a lie.

Well most of it.

I _was_ happy to have my body and reputation back, but that was the only happiness I felt now.

As Conan I had been too busy trying to protect everyone and to not die that I never really gripped me situation. As Shinichi I knew that the BO had been taken down, that they no longer posed any threat to me or others, but it was in this moment of quiet that the truth hit me like a sledge hammer.

Stress and sadness and pain that I had bottled up and buried deep inside of me had come raging to the surface and not even the iron wall around my heart and mind could withstand there forces.

Mother laughed again as she cuddled herself further into my father. I physically recoiled as though she had stuck a knife through me.

I wanted to be happy for her; I wanted to see her smiled up at my father with all the love in the world. But all I felt was jealous. Jealous that I couldn't be like her and just hold my father when I was sad or scared. Jealous that she was allowed to display those emotions to him without it appearing wrong to do so. Jealous that she got to be loved.

Not that my father didn't love me. I knew he did, from the bottom of his heart, but he and I would never have that kind of relationship.

I swallowed thickly and backed away from the door. No, my father and I knew our bounds the two of us had established that long ago and it was so deeply rooted that I knew nothing could change it. Quietly as I could I walked down the hall toward the front door and just as quietly slipped out and began walking aimlessly down the street.

Since my return as Shinichi I rarely got time to myself anymore so I relished the opportunities I got to let down my defense. It was taking its toll. Every lie I ever told, every person I ever hurt seemed to weigh full bore on my conscience. I could still see them, every tear ever shed for me or for something I could not stop, or for something I did, like shards of diamond slitting my already shredded heart to pieces.

I took a deep breath of night air and kept walking trying to push all my thoughts out of my head at once and just let go. I don't know how long I walked around for but when I brought myself back I found that I was standing on the ledge of one of the Tokyo skyscrapers, and how I got up there I haven't the slightest clue. There was no fear as I looked the long way down to the ground, in fact, it looked rather enticing, like if I were to step of the edge right now I could walk over the landscape away from the darkness and cold of my ever swirling guilt.

"Shinichi." A soft voice called from behind, but I was too lost in my own head to be startled or surprised.

"What do you think?" My voice sounded wrong even to me, empty, "Do you think it would be easier for everyone." Silence, "Don't you think this is what I deserve?" I turned to face the person behind me. KID stood not ten feet from me, his monocled eye reflecting the moonlight back at me. Not a trace of a smile on his face. I laughed, "All my life I've been chasing criminals and I'm the biggest one of them all."

KID didn't say anything, but he took a step closer to me, I backed up a fraction of an inch and he stopped.

"Is this what you want Meitantei." he whispered quietly but I could hear the underlying fear in his tone, "What will this accomplish?"

I let out a frustrated growl and buried my face in my hands, "I…I want." I stopped, as though afraid if I let my heart shatter I would never be able to fix it.

"You want?" KID questioned softly, "What do you want?"

The sincerity in his voice seemed to snap the last piece of me "I WANT THEM TO STOP!" I bellowed, "I WANT TO FORGET ABOUT WHO I WAS AND WHAT I HAVE BECOME. I WANT THE VOICES TO GO AWAY." I could feel my body shaking as tears leaked between my fingers. Suddenly warm arms closed around me and pulled me close. I sobbed harder and fell to me knees and KID followed gently shushing me. We began to rock together and I pressed in closer to him.

I knew then that I wouldn't jump, could never jump. This is what I had wanted; this is what I had _needed_. This was what I had been searching for ever since I had returned. That one person to lean on. That one person to love and trust to a point where I wasn't ashamed to cry, where I wasn't afraid to show my scars.

I trusted my parents and my friends, but I could never tell them how I felt. How much I loathed myself. They would simply say that I would be alright and brush it off as though it were a passing phase. They would try to defend what I did and stick up for me and tell me not to ever doubt what had happened. I wouldn't cry for them.

KID was different.

As he held me close and rocked me he didn't offer me words of comfort or try to offer an explanation or even try to get me to stop. His shushing was not to tell me to halt my tears or to calm down but rather to let me know that he was there when I finally did.

It was more then I had wanted. More than I could have asked for from my rival and friend.

It was a simple comfort.


	12. Memories

I had really fallen for him. I had really and truly fallen for the rival I had spent months trying to put away. Sometimes I wish I could have kept my strength, I wish I could have kept my oath as a detective to bring in the thief at any cost, but…the feeling of his skin against mine and the warmth of his breath on my face and the soft, gentle way his lips caressed my own…I…I knew I would never take him in. I knew I would never again look at him as a suspect.

Not when he is writhing underneath me the way he was now. Not when he is moaning and crying my name and pleading for 'more, dear God Shinichi, more,' and certainly not when we climax together and he whispers words of undying devotion and love in my ear.

We laid there in a bliss induced haze for a long time afterward with him curled up into my side and me stroking his hair. This had happened many times before, and, on those many times before, I would hold him close and tell him that this could not, should not, happen again. We were two different people on different sides of the law and world and if anyone caught us there would be hell to pay. On this night however I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't let myself lie anymore, not to myself, and defiantly not to him.

Moving slowly so as not to disturb the thief too much; I reached over, pulled open the side table drawer, and took out a long black box. As I brought it into his line of sight he perked up a little. "What's that?"

I nudged him a little so that he would move and I sat up a little straighter.

He too sat up, "Shin-chan?" he cocked his head slightly, like a curious puppy.

My heart began pounding. I forced myself to rip my eyes away from the sensual way the sheet had fallen over the thief's waist when he had sat up and focused instead on the box I was now twiddling in the fingers. My nerve was failing. How could I ask him this? Well, I knew _how_, but I didn't know what he would say or if he would be receptive at all or if he would….a soft hand covered my own and equally soft lips did the same. I felt myself relax as he gently squeezed my hand for a second before slipping the box out of my fingers.

Pulling back, he placed his forehead against mine, "Is there something you want to ask me Shi-cha?" I felt a small smile grace my lips and I let out a breath of a laugh at his interpretation of my mother's old nickname for me. I took the box back from him, opened it, and held it up to him.

"I know I can't ask you to legally marry me, but, if you would do me the honor, I would like you to be mine." In the box was a silver bracelet elegantly twisted into a series of complicated knots, and in the center of each knot rested a beautiful flawless gem, each of a different color. There were five in all.

Kaito let out a low gasp, "It's beautiful Shinichi." I watched as he reached forward and pick up the chain and hold it up to the light. The light of the moon shining through my bedroom window bounced off the jewels sending a rainbow of colors along the bed sheets. I felt an arm slip around my shoulders to pull me close while at the same time slipping the bracelet on his wrist and clasping it. He held it up to the light again, "How long did it take you to pick out the stones."

"A while," I leaned my head against his, "I had to put some serious thought into what moments I found important."

"Moments?"

I swallowed and gently took his still raised hand and let my fingers follow the silver knots to stop at the first two gems, an emerald and a pearl. "I assume you know what these two represent."

A soft nod tickled my cheek, "Our birthdays." He twisted his wrist gently till my fingers rested on the next two, "What about these?"

"Do you remember when we first met?"

"That April I stole the Black Star."

"And the first time we kissed?"

"That same November." I felt a sense of understanding to wash over him and his arm slipped from my neck and wrapped instead around my waist, "So I guess that this is the following December," he maneuvered himself behind me and caressed my cheek with his before nipping my ear, "the first time we made love."

I hummed, though whether as confirmation to his question or arousal at the love bite I couldn't tell. He chuckled slightly into my neck.

"You really did put some thought into this didn't you?"

I hummed again as my fingers, still on the bracelet on his wrist, moved to interlock our fingers. "I thought it was important. By the way you still haven't answered my question."

He chuckled again and moved suddenly so that my body, which had been leaning back against his, fell onto the bed with a muffled flump. He then slung his leg over me and straddled my waist. Leaning forward he began to ghost kisses all over my face and mouth while simultaneously slipping his hands up my arms to pin my wrists above my head. I shivered as his lips brushed my ear.

"I'll take that as a yes."

He chuckled.


	13. Sleep With Me

Kaito had finally fallen asleep.

Shinichi could feel his slow, even breaths even though he could only see a small tuft of his hair over the book he was reading. A small smile graced the detective's lips as he moved the book a little to stare at the face of his sleeping lover. The usually hyper teen's face, which almost always had his trade mark grin plastered to it, now look stoic and calm and completely the opposite of what it normally was. Shinichi closed his book and placed it on the table beside the couch.

'At least he stopped having nightmares,' he thought as he began to carefully run his fingers through the magician's hair, 'I don't know how much longer his mother could have dealt with it if he hadn't stopped waking himself up screaming his throat raw.'

As though he sensed his lover's thoughts, Kaito shifted slightly in his sleep and curled himself deeper into Shinichi's lap. Shinichi stilled. Because of his nightmares Kaito had become much more sensitive to those around him and as such was easily woken up by any little thing. So even if it was just a small nap, the fact that Kaito was now breathing gently on his lap meant that he was asleep and resting, and Shinichi was loath wake him. He waited until the other settled down again before petting him again, this time on the arm and slightly lighter.

For a long while after that he just watched. He watched the way the sunlight from the window played on his lover's too pale face and lit it up angelically. He watched as the orange rays of the sunset kissed the chocolate hair and made the shadow dance across his cheeks, and as the sun sunk over the horizon he watched as the shadows grew to hug his body in a warm blanket of darkness.

Sapphire eyes slowly blinked open as moonlight touched their owner's face. For a moment Kaito tried to ignore the light and snuggle back into his pillow, he was too tired and warm to want to move, but as the moon drifted farther out from behind the clouds a sense of awareness seemed to drift out from behind his fog as well. Looking out the window Kaito could see the night was already deep and he had in fact slept the day away. Sighing slightly he let himself fall back onto his pillow and almost jumped out of his skin at the resistance and the slight moan that came from above him. Sitting up and whipping around he felt his heart melt at the sight of a sleeping Shinichi.

The detective had barely moved from his spot except to put an elbow on the arm of the couch and his cheek on his fist. Soft, wispy breaths blew the bangs back and forth in front of his face and the tiniest hint of a smile brushed the corner of his lips. He gave a small groan and pulled his right arm, that had been until recently draped across Kaito, into his lap and curled it around himself in an unconscious effort to compensate for the loss of warmth from his lap.

Kaito didn't need to be a detective to know that Shinichi had been there for hours to allow him to sleep. Sliding gently backwards on the couch Kaito carefully took his lover's shoulders and pulled them down until Shinichi was lying on top of him. Almost as soon as their bodies made contact Shinichi snaked his arm around Kaito's torso and cuddled into his side before falling asleep again.

Wrapping his own arms around his twin Kaito gently placed a kiss on his head.

"Thank you Shin-chan."


End file.
